The Runaway
by BrittanaSantittany11111
Summary: Brittany's a foster child who lives in Elizabethtown, Indiana and she's fed up with all of the abuse. One night Brittany decides to take her younger siblings and runaway from all of the pain. Brittany ends up in Lima to start a new Life. A new life where she will meet the Infamous Santana Lopez. G!p Brittany/Rachel. Warning Contains, Child abuse & self-harm. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1: Finally done!

The Runaway –Brittany's a foster child who lives in Elizabethtown, Indiana and she's fed up with all of the abuse. One night Brittany decides to take her younger siblings and runaway from all of the pain. Brittany ends up in Lima to start a new Life. A new life where she will meet the Infamous Santana Lopez. G!p Brittany/G!p Rachel. Warning Contains, Child abuse & self-harm. Don't like don't read.

….

Chapter 1: Finally done!

Brittany is thrown across the living room like a rag dog. Her siblings Bella and Christopher Pierce are crying watching their sister get hurt by their foster dad. The reason why Brittany is getting hurt is because she talked back to Michael Tuner. Michael takes off his belt and raises it above his head and sends it down to Brittany's body. Brittany screams.

"Stop!" She screams feeling the stinging sensation to her body parts.

He doesn't listen. He whips her over and over until he tired. He gives Brittany one last kick to the ribs and walks away leaving her there in agony. Bella and Christopher crawl over to her. Christopher runs to the kitchen to get some ice for Brittany. He wraps it up with a hand towel and puts it on her body. Brittany just lies there in pain. Bella grabs a pillow and props Brittany's head onto it. Brittany has tears falling from her eyes. Brittany just breathes in and out trying to ignore the pain that's flowing through her damaged body.

"Britty?" Bella tries to get her attention.

Brittany just let's out shaky breath. The twins knows that she's crying. Christopher looks over to his sister with tears forming. They continue to take care of Brittany. Brittany raises her head up and tries to get up with all of strength that she has. The twins help her up. Brittany is leaning onto her knees.

"Britty come on. Let's sleep." Chris leads his sister to their room.

As soon as the reach their room Brittany lies down on the soft bed and relaxes. Bella looks over to her brother.

"Turn around Chris."

"Oh yeah." Christopher turns around.

Bella strips Brittany down. She goes over to the drawer to pick out some clothes for Brittany. She puts the shirt on Brittany the best way she can. Then it was the shorts. She slides them onto Brittany legs.

"Britty raise up."

Brittany raises up a bit letting Bella slide the short onto her body. She rises back down and relaxes again.

"Okay Chris you can turn back around."

Chris turns back around. He kisses Brittany's head and goes into his own. Bella turns off the light and lies down in the bed with Brittany snuggling into her. Brittany wraps her arm around her young sister.

….

1:00 A.M.

Brittany opens her eyes and looks around in the darkness. Brittany gets up and goes to the closet to pull out one huge suitcase. She opens all of the drawers quietly. She stuffs all of their clothes and shoes into it. Brittany walks over to Chris's and Bella's toy box and packs down all of their toys. Brittany looks around the empty room with a smile. She's getting the fuck out of here. Brittany opens the door and looks down the hallway. She hears snoring from down the hall. She sneaks over to the bathroom and opens the cabinets. She grabs all of their belongings and stuffs them into the suitcase as well. She even takes some towel and rags along with toilet paper. Brittany goes back to their room and wakes her siblings up.

"What Britty?" Bella asks sleepily.

"Bella we're going away sweetie. Come on baby." She helps the girl up. She turns around and sees Chris holding his stuffed tiger close to his chest. He gets up with his shoes already on.

"You ready Chris?"

"Yes. Let's go." Chris peeks out to the hallway and gives Brittany two thumbs up.

"Let's go guys." They walk down the hallway that connects to the living room. Brittany sees Michael's truck keys and his wallet. Bella goes to the kitchen and grabs some gloves for Brittany. Brittany puts them on and opens his wallet up and takes all of his cash and credit cards. Brittany grabs the keys. Brittany opens the back door and looks back and forth to see if it's clear and it is. They run out to the truck. Brittany unlocks it gesturing them to get in which they do. Brittany starts the truck up and speeds off without looking back.

….

Brittany looks over to her siblings and sees them sleeping. She smiles and looks back onto the road. Brittany just keeps driving until she reaches a rest stop. She goes to ask for directions. The gang stops at Shoney's for breakfast. They get out of the truck and head in. An employee looks up and smiles at them.

"Hi welcome to Shoney's. My name is Stacie. How many?" She asked politely.

"Uh…just three." Brittany tells her.

"Okay. Follow me." Stacie leads them to a booth. She sets down the menus for them.

"You okay Bells?" Brittany asked her sister.

"Yes. I'm just hungry."

"What would you like honey?" Stacie asked the child.

"Bacon, waffles, sausage, & eggs with grape juice." She reads a selection from the menu.

"Okay good choice. What about you two?"

"Oh I will have pancakes, bacon, eggs , hashbrowns & Grape cranberry juice." Brittany reads her selection.

"I will have the same as Bella." Chris said with smile.

"Great." Stacie writes down their order. "I will be right back with your drinks." She picks up the menus and walks away.

"You guys okay?" Brittany asked.

"Are we going back?" Bella asked.

"No. We're never going back." Brittany assures them.

"You feeling okay Britty?" Chris holds her hand.

"Yeah I'm okay buddy. Thanks for taking care of me."

"We love you Britty." Bella says with a smile.

"I love you guys too."

"Here we are." Stacie sets the food down. "Enjoy." She walks away.

They began to dig into their food. When they were in the foster home. They didn't eat much, especially Brittany. She made sure that her siblings were fed before she was. Due the lack of not eating Brittany got even skinnier than what she was supposed to be. Brittany chugs her juice down. She hasn't had anything to drink in like 3 days. Bella giggles.

"What's so funny?" Brittany asked.

"You were thirsty."

"I was."

Stacie walks back over to them.

"Everything okay?"

"Yes thank you. We're ready for the check."

"Alright." The blonde waitress picks up the dishes and takes them to the back. Right when she does that the police comes walking in. Brittany's eyes widen. Stacie comes back with the check. She places it on front of Brittany. Brittany puts a twenty on the table and tells her to get the change. They run out to the truck and jumps in quickly. Brittany starts to back out but the policeman stops her. He bangs on the window. Brittany rolls down the window.

"Is there a problem officer?" She asks.

"Yes. This vehicle is stolen. Step out of the truck please." He commands.

Brittany steps out of the truck. The officer goes to inspect the truck, but Brittany kicks him in the nuts. She hops back into the truck and drives off. The officer talks into his radio.

"Suspect heading north on I-69." He says in his radio.

"_Copy." A voice replies through the radio."_

"Teenagers." He gets into his car hunts Brittany down.

…..

Brittany is doing 120 on the freeway. Brittany passes a sign that says bus stop on the next exit. Brittany switched lanes and heading to the bus stop. Brittany pulls up to the bus stop getting out. She looks around and sees two boys playing street craps. She walks over to them.

"Excuse me."

They look up at her. One boy just smirks and while the other licks his lips.

"What's up blondie?" The brown headed one asked.

"Look, I have a truck over there. I'll give to you for a price."

"How much?" The raven haired one asked.

"2 grand. I know you got it."

"It's looks stolen," The raven haired one said.

"That's because it is. Look you want it or not? I can tell you're in die of need for a getaway car. You two are crips. The cops are looking for that car. You can get rid of it before I could." Brittany tells them.

"She's right Tim. We do need one." The brown headed one said.

"Fine. Fred give her the money." Tim said.

"Here Blondie." Fred hands her the money.

"Thanks." She takes the cash.

"Look the only place the buses are going to go is Lima or Chicago." Fred tells her.

"Which one is the best place to go?" Brittany asked.

"Lima." They both said.

"Look….Blon…What's your name?" Fred asked.

"Brittany."

"Look, Brittany you need to go now. The bus leaves in 10 minutes." Fred tells her.

"Thanks Fred. Look if I were you. I'd get a move on it. The cops are looking for that truck." She tells them.

"Thanks Brittany. You're cool." Tim playfully punches her shoulder.

"You too Tim. We should go yeah?" Brittany said.

"Yeah we should." Fred runs over to the truck with Brittany and Tim. Brittany helps her siblings out of the truck and tells them to go on the bus. Brittany grabs their things out of the truck. Tim and Fred get into the truck. Brittany waves at them as they pull off. Brittany runs over to the bus and sits beside her Bella. Brittany sighs and looks out the window. She spots the cop that she assaulted. Brittany lowers her body down so he wouldn't see her. The bus driver walks onto the bus.

"Ladies and Gentleman enjoy the ride to Lima, Ohio." He puts the bus into drive and leaves the bus area. Brittany looks out the window and sees the officer throwing a fit. Brittany just laughs and turns her attention back to the front.

This is it she's finally leaving Elizabethtown, Indiana and she's heading towards Lima for a better life.

End of Chapter 1. The Glee kids will appear in the next Chapter. Sweet Lady Kisses. Oh Santana is dating Dani in this story. It will be in Santana's and Brittany's POV in the next chapter. They will finally meet also. Sweet Lady Kisses


	2. Chapter 2: Our New Life

Chapter 2: Our New Life

Brittany and her siblings steps off of the bus and begin to walk to the nearest hotel. Brittany has to register the kids for school in the morning. Brittany walks up to the man who's reading a magazine. She knocks on the glass, he looks up at her. He sets the magazine down and speaks.

"How can I help you?" He asks Brittany.

"I need a one bedroom please." Brittany says politely.

"Alright kid." He leans over and grabs card key from the card slot and gives it too Brittany.

Brittany takes it and puts it into her pocket. She looks back at the guy.

"How much?" Brittany asks taking a small amount of money she stole out.

"$45 dollars a night kid." He said not looking up from his magazine.

"Here." Brittany gives the man $250.

"Kid this is too much." He said sliding it back to her.

"Why aren't you taking this?" Brittany asked.

"Because I was a runaway once and I didn't have nowhere to go. So I'm letting you live here for only $25 dollars. I know what your going through. I see you got two children to take care not letting you go down like that." The man tells her.

"What's your name?" Brittany asks.

"Kevin. You?"

"Brittany. Thank you Kevin."

"Sure Brittany." Kevin smiles and goes back to reading his news paper.

Brittany walks to her room and sticks the card into the slot. She opens the door and smiles. Kevin gave her a nice looking room. The bed was made up nicely, it smelled good, and they even have two bed in the room and a hug bathroom. Brittany set their stuff down and looks over at her siblings.

"So what do you guys think?" Brittany asked her younger siblings.

"I like it." Bella said flopping on the bed.

"Christopher?"

"I like it too Britty." He hugs hers leg.

"Me too bud. This is our new life." Brittany tells her siblings

….

Santana's POV

Here I am again. Another school year. It's my senior year and I'm happy. I'm finally going to graduate and leaving this town. I want to be a singer so I'm thinking about applying to UCLA or NYU for a music degree. I get out of my Range Rover with Quinn and we head into school. I head to my locker with her.

"So what's up with you and Luke?" I ask her.

"Nothing. Luke is going back home to South Dakota." She tells me sadly.

"Damn I'm sorry Quinn. I know you really liked him." I rub her shoulder.

"It's fine. The thing is he didn't want to leave." Quinn shrugs sadly.

"Did you really like Luke?" I close my locker.

"I did, but something happened over the summer." Quinn makes this face.

"Okay, go on." I urge her to continues.

"Well, I uh kind of slept with Rachel." She whispers.

"WHAT?!" I yell making heads turn towards us.

"San keep your voice down."

"Quinn, you slept with hobbit. How did that even happen?" I shiver.

"We were drunk San. Then one thing led to another and then boom, we had sex." She tells me blushing.

"Oh dear god. You liked it." I grimace.

"Duh idiot." She playfully hits my shoulder.

"So is it Rachel or Luke?" I question her.

"I don't know yet." She tells me.

"Let's go to class." I link my arm with hers.

"Good idea." She walks me to class.

…

Brittany's POV

I drop my siblings off at school. I'm glad I found somewhere for them to go until I get out of school. I walk to my new school and I'm nervous as hell. I've never really been in school that much. I was locked up in foster home for so long. I'm doing this for my new life. I need this so I can take care of my siblings. Here I am now sitting in Figgins office looking around it. The Indian man returns and sits down in his desk. He looks at me with a smile. He hands me this paper.

"This is your schedule Miss Pierce. I hope you enjoy your first day here." He tells me with a smile.

"Thanks." I said taking the schedule.

"Your welcome." He sits back and folds his hands.

I get il and leave. I walk out of the office and head over to my locker. I try to get it open, but I can't. I feel someone tap on my shoulder and I turn around looking at a short brunette. She smiles at me.

"Uh hi." I greet slowly.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry." She holds her hand out.

"Brittany." I shake her hand.

"These lockers are so old. You have to bang on it." She bangs on it making it open.

"You guys need some new things." I tell her.

"Yeah we do. I completely agree with you." She nods.

"Is this a good school?" I ask.

"It okay. People throw slushies here. So watch out ." She warns me.

"Damn. Thank you." I tell her.

"Sure." She nods.

"I have to get to English." I tell her.

"I have the same class. Let's go." She pulls me along with her.

…

Still Brittany's POV

I'm sitting in class with Rachel doing classwork. Rachel helps me with this work because I don't know what the fuck this shit is. I look over and see Rachel wiping her eyes. I look down and see a whole lot of paper balls on the ground. Look back and see this guy with a Mohawk laughing at her. That gets me angry really quick. I see that the teacher is out of the room. I take a book and throw it at his face.

"Fuck!. He holds his nose.

"Maybe you shouldn't throw shit at females bitch!" The bells rings and I walk out bumping into someone. I look up and see at mad Latina. I stand up holding my backpack. She looks at me angrily.

"Watch were you're going blonde!" She yells.

"Whatever, You don't scare me. I've been through some shit and I don't need to added on more of it." I walk to my locker. I turn to see a blonde walk up to Rachel and throw a drink in her face. My eyes widen. What the actual fuck man? I was about to walk over to her, but a head stops me. I turns to see The Mohawk kid fuming at me. I roll my eyes.

"Big mistake blonde." He tells me.

"No I did the right thing. If you leave Rachel alone, I won't kick your ass." I shut my locker.

"Kick my ass? Please white girl." He laughs.

"Don't try me." I bump into his shoulder walking away. I see the hot Latina looking at me angrily. She grabs me and turns me around.

"You better watch your back blonde." She tells me.

"Fuck off! You watch yours!" I glare at her. She smirks at me evilly. This girl thinks she's scary. Please I'm worse. I see Rachel walk out of the bathroom. I go up to her and grab her hand walking out of the school. I look back and see the Latina and another blonde running towards us. I stop and turn to them.

"So who's this Rachel?" The Latina asks Rachel.

"This is Brittany she's new here." Rachel tenses.

"I love new kids." The Latina smirks.

"Santana please leave us alone." Rachel pleads.

"Why should we? She threw a book in Pucks face." I look. Over at the other blonde.

"He was picking on her." I tell them.

"That's what we all do." Santana tells me.

"I need to go Rachel. I have to pick up my siblings form school." I tell her.

"Okay. I could drop you off." She suggests.

"That'll be cool." I smile at her. I look over at the two cheerleaders and shake my head.

"Next time Berry!" I hear the tall blonde yell.

"She hates me." Rachel says as we get into her car."

"Why?" I asked her.

"We slept together over the summer and she regrets it. I know she does. Ever since it happened she's been bullying me even more." Rachel drives off from the school.

"It's her lost. You're beautiful to me. I'd totally be your girlfriend if I was her. What's her name?" I asked.

"Quinn Fabray. Thanks Brittany." She blushes.

"Sure." I smile at her.

…

Quinn's POV

Here I am knocking on Rachel's door. I hope she's home. I see the door open and she stands there glaring at me.

"About today…." I trail off.

"Don't say anything to me Quinn." She spits.

"I'm sorry Rachel." I try to touch her, but she backs away.

"You say that to me everytime you do something wrong." Rachel says to me.

"I know." I look into her eyes.

"Quinn, are just going to avoid me?" She asks.

"Rachel, I don't want the school to know about us." I tell her.

"Oh so you're ashamed you slept with a nerd with a dick huh?" She starts to tear up.

"Racha you know that's not it!" I yell.

"Then what is it then?!" She yells.

"I'm pregnant!" I yell at her.

Rachel faints.

End of this chapter. Next chapter will be a good one. It's hard writing this on the ipad. Quinn and Santana are mean in this story so be easy. Sweet lady kisses. I'm not ready to say goodbye to Glee yet. Vote. Which story next?


End file.
